Sonhos e Desejos
by Noriko-chan 2
Summary: Aviso: Essa fic contém cenas de hentai Sexo entre Byakuya e Rukia. Então a quem não gostar do gênero ou do casal, eu não aconselho a leitura. Quanto aos outros, leiam e divirtam-se n.n


**Créditos: Bleach e seus personagens não me pertencem (não é por falta de vontade minha xP), são do Kubo Tite **

**Eu particularmente não acho que seja incesto, por que eles não são irmãos de sangue u.U**

_**o----------------------------------------------O-----------------------------------------------o**_

_**Sonhos e Desejos**_

_**Eu queria que você soubesse que eu amo seu jeito de sorrir**_

_**Eu quero te pegar no colo e tirar sua dor**_

Rukia estava banhada em sangue, dessa vez Byakuya não tinha chegado a tempo de salvá-la, tudo o que ele pôde fazer foi pegá-la nos braços, apertar aquele corpo frágil e sem vida contra o peito, pedir desculpas e sussurrar algo mais em seus ouvidos, algo que ele deveria ter dito quando ela ainda estava viva. "Eu te amo".

"Não!". Byakuya acordou com a respiração ofegante e o peito completamente suado. Mais um sonho. Durante toda a semana ele havia tido aqueles sonhos angustiantes, soavam como um pressentimento que insistia em invadir suas noites, como se caso ele não contasse sobre o que sentia logo, pudesse ser tarde demais.

Ele deitou-se novamente, tentou relaxar e voltar a dormir, mas não conseguiu, a preocupação com Rukia não o deixava dormir. Rendeu-se. Vestiu um kimono de qualquer maneira, apenas jogando-o sobre os ombros e foi vê-la. Caminhou lentamente pelos corredores, o silêncio e o ar da noite o ajudavam a se acalmar.

_**Eu guardo sua fotografia; eu sei que ela me faz bem.**_

_**Eu quero te pegar no colo e tirar sua dor**_

Ao encontrar-se frente ao quarto de Rukia, hesitou em abrir a porta de bambu e papel de arroz branco, respirou fundo e resolveu não recuar. Pôs a mão sobre a porta e abriu, então pôde ver Rukia dormindo tranquilamente com a luz da lua lhe dando um brilho ainda mais especial. "Ela está bem". Em seu interior, ele agradecia por ela não estar acordada, não só por que seria difícil lhe explicar o motivo de ele estar ali, mas também por que se visse seus belos olhos azuis iluminados pela lua, não seria mais capaz de dormir aquela noite.

"O que eu estou fazendo aqui? Eu deveria ir embora." Sim, era o que ele deveria fazer, mas não era o que queria. Fechou a porta atrás de si e seguiu pelo quarto na direção dela, procurando fazer o mínimo de barulho possível.

_**Pois eu fico despedaçado quando estou sozinho**_

_**E eu não me sinto bem quando você vai embora**_

O quarto agora era iluminado apenas pela pouca claridade que transpassava pelo papel de arroz branco que cobria a porta, o suficiente para Byakuya saber por onde estava andando. Ajoelhou-se ao lado de Rukia e observou-a por um tempo, seus lábios rosados em contraste com a pele branca e sua expressão que parecia tão serena enquanto dormia.

Inclinou-se na direção dela e selou seus lábios com um beijo. Ficou extremamente surpreso ao sentir as mãos macias e pequenas de Rukia se entrelaçarem em sua nuca, rapidamente se separou dela, sentou-se novamente e olhou em seus olhos com uma expressão desconcertada.

- Rukia eu...

- Eu sei, eu também.

- Nós não...

- Nós podemos.

_**Você se foi**_

_**Você não me sente aqui, não mais.**_

Byakuya manteve-se calado, se levantou e foi em direção a porta. Rukia saiu do futon onde estava dormindo, correu até ele e o segurou antes que chegasse à porta.

- Não vá.

Depois dessas palavras ditas por Rukia, ele sentiu um nó na garganta e teve absoluta certeza de que não conseguiria dormir nunca mais se não dissesse sim aos próprios desejos. "Eu não consigo ir embora... eu não quero". Byakuya se virou e olhou-a, pôde ver em seu olhar que ela o queria ali. Percorreu seus lábios com a ponta dos dedos e logo depois os selou novamente com um beijo, dessa vez profundo, cheio do desejo que os dois de tinham de se unirem, os corpos se aproximaram mais, ele podia sentir os seios dela pressionados contra o tórax, quando se separaram a respiração deles estava ofegante, ele a pegou nos braços, caminhou até o futon e a deitou cuidadosamente, deitando-se logo depois por cima dela e posicionando-se entre suas pernas.

_**O pior já acabou e nós podemos respirar de novo**_

_**Eu quero te pegar no colo e tirar minha dor**_

Rukia levou as mãos até o ombro dele e o fez com que o kimono deslizasse de suas costas, deixando-o apenas com as calças. As pequenas mãos deslizaram por seus braços até o tórax definido, delineando cada músculo e as várias cicatrizes vindas de suas batalhas, quando suas mãos chegaram ao fim do abdômen, ele arqueou levemente. Ela deu um sorriso malicioso. "Ele tem um ponto fraco".

Byakuya deslizou as mãos firmes e ao mesmo tempo carinhosas do colo até o laço do kimono de seda branca que ela usava e o abriu deixando seu dorso nu. A escassa luz do ambiente a fazia Rukia parecer um anjo despido diante dele. Levou uma das mãos ao rosto dela e a outra desceu até uma de sua coxas erguendo-a um pouco até ficar próxima do quadril dele, fez um caminho de beijos de seu colo até os seios dando leves chupões. A respiração de Rukia ficava cada vez mais ofegante, ela colocou uma das mãos no ombro dele e a outra em seus cabelos macios, toda vez que ela sentia uma carícia mais profunda dele, apertava os fios entre os dedos involuntariamente.

_**Ainda há muito que aprender, e ninguém mais para brigar.**_

_**Eu quero te pegar no colo e tirar sua dor**_

A pele de Rukia era macia, ele a beijava com vontade e por vezes, podia ouvir um gemido baixo escapar por entre seus lábios o que o deixava cada vez mais excitado, mas ele não queria fazer nada antes que ela estivesse preparada, não queria machucá-la. Deslizou a mão que estava em uma das coxas dela até a intimidade, dessa vez o gemido dela foi bem alto e claro.

Byakuya despiu-se completamente e novamente deitou-se sobre ela, olhou em seus olhos como que pedindo permissão e ela o beijou sinalizando seu desejo. Ele aproximou os quadris e a penetrou lentamente, teve que morder o lábio inferior para sufocar um gemido, começou a movimentar-se lentamente.

_**Pois eu fico despedaçado quando estou aberto**_

_**E eu não sinto que sou forte o suficiente**_

Os dois sabiam que não podiam fazer muito barulho, não havia somente os dois na casa e alguém poderia vê-los ali, por isso vários gemidos de prazer ficaram presos em sua gargantas. Ele continuou a movimentar-se, a respiração dos dois estava ofegante, involuntariamente ela apertava as mãos que ainda estavam nos ombros dele a cada movimento, ela cravou as unhas em suas costas o que fez Byakuya soltar um gemido pela primeira vez.

Para não deixar escapar mais nada, ele mordeu os lábios com tanta força que os feriu levemente, ao ver isso, Rukia passou a língua sobre os lábios dele para limpar o sangue e logo depois o beijou, um beijo mais ardente e bem mais profundo que os anteriores.

_**Pois eu fico despedaçado quando estou sozinho**_

_**E eu não me sinto bem quando você vai embora**_

As respirações entrecortadas, os corpos suados, os movimentos ficando mais rápidos. Ele inclinou-se sobre ela dando-lhe um último beijo, tanto para sufocar o último gemido que nenhum dos dois seria capaz de segurar, quanto pela vontade de provar aqueles lábios que eram deliciosos para ele. Byakuya caiu exausto ao lado dela, os dois estavam ofegantes e a pele alva de Rukia estava vermelha.

- O que faremos agora?

- Não importa.

_**Você se foi**_

_**Você não me sente aqui, não mais.**_

**o**_**------------------------------------------------O---------------------------------------------**_**o**

**Bom, é isso... Eu ainda estou aprendendo a escrever hentai, mas eu espero que tenham gostado . ... Essa é uma daquelas histórias que se eu não escrevesse, não ficaria em paz.**

**A música na fic é a tradução de Broken (Despedaçado) do Evanescence com o Seether. Eu nem ia colocar essa letra, mas ela me veio à mente enquanto eu estava escrevendo e eu resolvi pôr na história **

**Dúvidas? Elogios?Críticas? Ameaças? Então deixem comentários onegai.**


End file.
